Chazz Montolo
Giuseppe Montolo Marco Montolo Alfonso Montolo Barbara Montolo Sebastian Amango Alfonso Amango Carlo Montolo, Sr. Imelda Montolo Carlo Montolo, Jr. Alessio Montolo Tammy Manuelson Yola Montolo Johnny Montolo |job = Crime lord |path = Serial Killer Mass Murderer Proxy Killer International Criminal Gangster Stalker Proxy Abductor |mo = See below |victims = 5+ killed 1+ killed by proxy 3 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Lance Henriksen |appearance = "A Beautiful Disaster" }} Chazz Montolo is an international serial killer, mass murderer, proxy killer, gangster, stalker, and one-time proxy abductor who appears in Season Eleven of Criminal Minds. Background "You know, I learned a lot by living in these walls that you built. For example, at first, it was about changing the past, the power of transformation. Believing that anything can be fixed. And then you finished the renovation. And you decided to study behavior. ...For a living. And then, many years later you crossed paths with my son. So the decisions you made in these very walls were the beginning of our journey." Chazz was born to Alfonso and Barbara Montolo as the youngest of three children, in a family deeply involved in a criminal enterprise. After his wife Rosemary and his eldest son Marco both died, Chazz abandoned his remaining child Giuseppe and started a criminal empire that operated all across Europe. Among the many he hired was former Royal Marine John Bradley, who took up several jobs for him. Chazz's lifestyle influenced an adult Giuseppe into entering the criminal underworld as well and landing a job as a hitman. In 2015, Giuseppe was arrested in the U.S. by SSA Derek Morgan after targeting his former clients, in search of the one who ordered his hit. On November 10 of that same year, Giuseppe was killed at the orders of fellow hitman Zac Rubenis while in Morgan's presence. When Chazz found out about Giuseppe's death a week later, he staged his own death in a bank fire in Germany that killed five people, then traveled to the U.S. to stalk Morgan, holding him responsible for his son's death. Season Eleven Derek In 2016, Chazz hires Bradley and his group to abduct Morgan. While Chazz's name isn't mentioned in the episode, Edgar Solomon tells Morgan after being shot by the latter that he and the others were told to abduct Morgan, bring him to the isolated cabin, and torture him. After the abductors are all killed and Morgan is rescued, Chazz realizes that his original plan failed. The Sandman Six months later, Chazz, enraged at the operatives' failure, goes after Morgan again, this time personally. At the end of the episode, he is seen observing Morgan and his wife Savannah Hayes through the scope of a sniper rifle. Chazz pulls the trigger, but it doesn't show who he shoots at as the screen goes black. A Beautiful Disaster "Do you ever count how many choices you make in a day? The first is whether or not to get out of bed in the morning. When Giuseppe died, I really struggled with that one." At the beginning of the episode, it is immediately revealed that Chazz intentionally shot Savannah, but let her live. Morgan rushes her to the hospital for medical treatment. Afterward, Chazz calls Garcia from a payphone in the hospital, posing as an orderly and telling her that Savannah was shot. After making the call, Chazz puts a note in the payphone, which says, "How does it feel? Do you see red? I see red." He then leaves the hospital. JJ finds the note and disobeys orders from Hotch by showing the note to Morgan first. When JJ asks him if he recognizes it, he lies by saying that he doesn't. In reality, Morgan recognizes the note from the house with a red door, which he was renovating. Once he has a moment to himself, Morgan flees the hospital and goes to the house. When he steps inside, he spots, on a laptop, footage from security cameras secretly installed in the hospital by Chazz, some of which are observing Savannah and the BAU. Chazz then surprises Morgan by pointing a revolver to his head, and orders him to empty his gun and put it away. He forces him to be compliant, threatening that he has an accomplice working at the hospital and that he can give him an order to kill Savannah and the BAU if necessary. Once Morgan is disarmed, Chazz accuses him of killing Giuseppe, but Morgan defends himself by saying that he didn't kill him and that Giuseppe's colleague killed him. However, he admits that he was the one who arrested him and also the last person to see Giuseppe alive. Chazz doesn't believe Morgan and orders him to sit down. He starts to play a game of Russian Roulette and asks Morgan if he killed Giuseppe, but he asserts that he didn't. Then, Chazz gives Morgan the phone and tells him to say goodbye to his team before he kills him. He calls Garcia and tells her to patch everyone in. Once she does, Morgan tells Garcia that Chazz has two bullets in the chamber, says that he made a decision that led him to this, and blames himself. He then tells Garcia to look after Savannah and the baby. Suddenly, he realizes the house doesn't have a landline, which Chazz would have known, and therefore, Chazz doesn't have an accomplice. Morgan pushes the gun from Chazz's hand, knocks him down to the ground, and grabs another gun. Morgan orders Chazz to pick up his gun, but he hesitates. He then tells him that there is one bullet left and gives him a choice: Chazz can be arrested, or he can pick up the gun and the both of them will end this. However, Chazz refuses to pick up the gun and taunts Morgan that he won't shoot an unarmed man. He then encourages him to pull the trigger, but Morgan hesitates. Eventually, he refuses and puts his gun down. Moments later, the BAU show up and arrest Chazz. Modus Operandi Chazz first tried to have Morgan killed by hiring John Bradley and his group of operatives to abduct, torture, and presumably kill him, under the guise of extracting information from him. When that failed, Chazz went after Morgan personally, shooting his wife Savannah Hayes in front of him with a sniper rifle. Then, he lured Morgan to one of the properties the latter personally renovated, held him at gunpoint with a revolver, and played a game of Russian Roulette with him, all the while psychologically torturing him as well. Before all of that, he staged his own death in a bank fire that killed five people, though it is unknown how he set it, let alone if he set it himself or had one of his followers do it. Profile No official profile of Chazz was made by the BAU, though Morgan mentions him as a narcissistic, homicidal psychopath who struck out personally after his attempt to kill him through John Bradley failed. Known Victims Personal Victims * Presumably killed numerous unnamed people prior to Derek through his capacity as a crime lord * November 17, 2015: Five unnamed people * November 2015(?)-February 2016: Derek Morgan *2016: **September 6: *** Savannah Hayes *** Hank Spencer Morgan *** Derek Morgan Victims by Proxy * Presumably had numerous unnamed victims killed under his orders * Unspecified date(s): At least one unnamed victim * February 24, 2016: Derek Morgan Notes *Chazz seems to have been inspired by at least two unsubs from the show's past: **Season Four ***Henry Grace ("Masterpiece") - Both are psychopathic serial killers, stalkers, and one-time abductors (Montolo was by proxy, Grace was a mass abductor) whose relatives were serial killers (Montolo's son and Grace's brother). In both cases, these relatives would be arrested by members of the BAU and die in some way during their incarcerations (Montolo's son by murder, Grace's brother by legally planned execution), which led to them going after the BAU agents responsible for the initial arrests. ***George Foyet ("Omnivore", "To Hell and Back, part 2", and "100") - Both were psychopathic serial killers, stalkers, and mass murderers (Foyet once) who were particularly antagonistic towards a member of the BAU, stalking them relentlessly and attacking them on two separate occasions (though Chazz's first attack on Morgan was through hired mercenaries, while Foyet personally committed his first ambush on Hotch). Both also shot the love interest of these agents (though Savannah survived whereas Haley Brooks did not), and staged their final showdowns at houses connected to said agents (the former Hotchner home for Foyet, a property belonging to Morgan for Chazz). Foyet also appeared in Season Five. Appearances *Season Eleven **"Derek" **"The Sandman" **"A Beautiful Disaster" **"Tribute" **"Devil's Backbone" **"The Storm" *Season Twelve **"Elliott's Pond" **"Red Light" *Season Fifteen **"And in the End..." Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:International Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Snipers Category:Psychopaths Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Gangsters Category:Organized Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Prolific Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Narcissists Category:Home Invaders